Lost In The World
by MinibooExtreme
Summary: Harry has been travelling the world when he decides to meet with Abby, a friend he met over MSN. Abby is not sure whether to be happy about it or upset over something he did two years before they meet in person but years after the first started MSNing.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at the computer screen all Harry could think was one thing, what should he do know. Harry was officially bored.

At the age of seventeen he had survived life with the Dursley's, killed Voldemort and didn't want anything to do with the wizarding for at least a decade if he could.

That last one was easier said than done. Harry had moved numerous times without much success.

Hermione and Ron had accepted jobs at the Ministry, trying to help get Wizarding England back on its feet.

PING.

Looking up at the computer screen Harry saw a MSN page pop up on the screen.

_**SaveTheBert's:**__ Hey Harry, how are you?_

_**LostInTheWorld: **__Hey Abbs, I am fine. How are you?_

_**SaveTheBert's:**__ Good. It's been a quiet week. What are you up to?_

_**LostInTheWorld: **__Trying to loose Stalkers long term._

_**SaveTheBert's:**__ Ouch. Sounds like a problem. Ever tried moving?_

_**LostIntheWorld:**__ Several times, it seems as if the always know where I am within weeks of me moving._

_**SaveTheBert's:**__ Tried moving countries?_

_**LostInTheWorld:**__ That… that is a brilliant idea. Thanks Abbs._

_**SaveTheBert's: **__You're Welcome. You owe me a Caf-Pow._

_**LostInTheWorld:**__ That I do. Got to go. Things to do, places to go, a country to escape._

_**SaveTheBert's:**__ Have fun and keep in contact._

With that Harry logged off and headed to Gringotts. He had some business to sort out.

* * *

It was two years after he had disappeared from England that Harry found himself in Washington. More specifically outside NCIS in Washington.

In one hand a dozen black roses. The other held the largest Caf-Pow he could find. Hopefully he could placate Abby before she did anything terrible to him. It wasn't as if he had purposely not contacted her. It was just that he hadn't been able to find the time in his travels. It was partly her fault for suggesting he left England.

Harry had decided that if he was leaving England he may as well travel for a while. A while had turned into two years where he had little chance to get to a computer. He had lived as a muggle and packed light so hadn't brought any electronics with him other than a camera with spare memory and he picked up new batteries as he needed them.

Harry wasn't even sure in Abby still worked here but decided that it was the best starting point he had. Taking one more glance at the building in front of him he went in and up to the reception desk.

The woman on the desk looked at him a little weirdly.

"I'm looking for a Miss Abby Sciuto." Harry stated.

"Is she expecting you?" The woman asked.

"No. We've been out of touch for a little while." Harry replied, not quite hiding a wince at the look he was now getting from the guards.

"An old boyfriend? I'm sorry Sir but we don't allow desperate ex's into the building." The woman said, her voice turning frosty.

"Boyfriend? No. No! Abbs and I never went out. I've been travelling and … didn't keep in contact with her. It was a sort of a spur of the moment thing." Harry explained as the guards started to move towards him.

The woman sighed and picked up her phone. "What's your name? And could I see some ID?"

"Sure, the name is Harry." He told the woman as he fished his passport from him pocket, handing it over.

The woman flipped it open and was looking at the details as someone picked up on the other side of the phone.

"Miss Sciuto, you have a visitor..

… name of Harry Potter …

… of British nationality …

… of course, I'll let him know."

"Miss Sciuto will be right up. Please take a seat." The woman told him, handing back his passport and gesturing over to the plastic seats along the wall.

"Thank You." Harry said, before walking to the chairs. He could practically feeling the stares he was receiving of the woman and the guards, whom had returned to their original places.

It wasn't long before a black haired woman entered the foyer. Harry recognised her from the pictures they had exchanged. Standing up he headed towards her.

"Hey Abbs." He greeted her.

"Hey Abbs! After two years 'Hey Abbs' is all I get?" Abby exclaimed at a sheepish looking Harry.

"I got you that Caf-Pow I owe you." He said handing the drink over.

"It's still not good enough." Abby almost growled.

"I also got you some roses." Harry said offering the flowers.

"All that shows is that you have good taste." Abby stated. But that didn't stop her from taking the flowers and hugging them to her chest so that she could still hold the Caf-Pow without dropping it.

"Would it help if I said I would never do it again?" Harry asked, aware just how public this conversation was becoming as agents passing where starting to stop to listen to a British guy apologising to Abby.

Abby just started tapping her foot.

"And that I am staying in Washington," Harry carried on "I could really use some help with choosing a place."

The tapping while continuing had slowed a bit.

"That doesn't explain why you haven't been in contact for TWO years." Abby told him.

"I was travelling all over the world," Harry explained "I wasn't often in a place where I could get to a computer and when I was I wasn't there long enough."

The tapping had now stopped but Abby had raised an eyebrow.

"I have pictures." Harry said while holding up a handful of memory cards.

Abby grabbed the memory out of his hand and dragged him over to the receptionist.

"One visitor's pass please." She asked, while keeping a hand on Harry's sleeve. Almost as if to make sure he didn't disappear for another two years.


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to congratulate '**little-blast**' all those who correctly guessed that Abby is going to be like a big sister to Harry. I apologise to all those Harry/Abby fans out there. I will also say that if I decide to pair Harry up with some one it will not be anyone on the team. There is however a blood relative of Harry's on the team, I shall let you all guess who it is but will not ruin the surpise any further until it happens in the story._

_I should also probably take the time to state that this story as a whole is dedicated to '**SpikeyGirl**' and that she has and is helping me with new ideas and telling me when particular ideas i throw at her don't even deserve to even be thrown in the bin but burnt. Not that I let her in on all the ideas but general ideas for the story._

* * *

Harry was relieved that it seemed that the 'Abby disaster' that could have happened had been diverted and safely dealt with.

Looking over to Abby, who had shushed him into a corner of her office like a naughty child, had not only already downloaded the pictures from the memory but was now looking through them with a mixture of humour and some jealousy.

He had been standing there for a half hour before the lift door opened and a man walked in carrying a cardboard archive box full of plastic bags. Harry almost went red with the stare he was getting from the agent as said agent placed the box on a table by Abby's equipment. This could get really embarrassing if Harry wasn't careful, though he somehow thought that he wouldn't be getting a choice in the matter if he wanted to get back into Abby's good books quickly.

"Abby?" The agent was now by the door to the office, not quite settling his gaze on Abby or Harry solely but looking at one then the other and repeating in quick succession.

"McGee! Not now, I'm busy." Abby whined, not even looking up from her screen as she continued to flick through the pictures on her screen.

"Umm… Abby, why is there a strange man in the corner of your office?" McGee, as he was now identified as, asked.

"Harry? He's in the corner because he was bad and needs some time out where I can see him and make sure he doesn't do a runner. It's not like I can put him in detention." Abby replied, almost looking thoughtful at the last part she had said.

"Abbs don't even think about it." Harry stated, now leaning against the glass wall.

"Too late," Abby grinned, briefly looking up from the screen, "now shush, I'm trying to find embarrassing pictures of you."

"Abby, why is Harry here? And by that I mean not just in the corner but in NCIS?" McGee asked, still looking lost at the situation.

"Because he ran off for two years and broke his promise to keep in contact." Abby replied finally looking at McGee.

"I didn …" was as far as Harry got before he was quelled by a glare from Abby.

"McGee, why are you here?" Abby asked, still glaring at Harry almost daring him to finish his sentence.

"Evidence form a new case has just come in, Gibbs wants you to ID the victim and see if there's any prints on the notes she was found with." McGee told her, he looked like he was going to continue in his earlier line of questions but obviously thought better of it due to the mood Abby looked to be in and went back to the lift.

Looking almost heart-broken Abby got up from her computer and entered her lab, dragging Harry behind as he started to move towards his memory discs.

"I am not going to have you run off before I get a chance to make sure you stay." This was Abby's only comment as they headed towards the equipment. Although slightly confused at this as Harry remembered promising Abby that he would let her help him find a place he decided that until he had been 'un-shushed' it was better to keep quiet.

It wasn't until Abby got a picture of the victim up on the screen that Harry made any noise.

Turning around at Harry's gasp Abby saw that his face had lost its entire colour.

"Harry?" Abby asked moving towards him as she laid he hand on his shoulder hoping to get him out of his shock the lift doors opened again. This time an older man exited and made his way towards Abby, Caf-Pow in hand.

"Abby?" Was all Gibbs asked.

"Right, Gibbs this is an old pen pal of mine Harry. Harry this is Gibbs, he always seems to know when I've got something. Although it looks like his radar is off today," Abby introduced them before turning to Gibbs completely, "Gibbs I haven't gotten anything for you, no matches on the prints or DNA yet."

"Petty Officer Lucia Thompson."

At this both Gibbs and Abby looked at Harry.

"You know her Harry?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, she was on leave in Hawaii when I was there two months back," Harry replied, almost giving himself a jerk as he woke from his shock, "She's got a younger brother who still lives with their parents. No boyfriend, she had a bad experience with one not even a year ago and said that she'd sworn off them."

"Bad experience?" Gibbs had taken over the questioning.

"I don't know anything other than she had a bad experience, I think her younger brother knows about it. I don't think her parents did wither that of they didn't care. They kept on prying into her personal life, not believing that she didn't have a boyfriend and that she would be getting married for a while yet." Harry told Gibbs looking straight in the eye. He remembered what it was like when people held back on facts, it was the only reason that he also let slip his last statement. "I also slept with her; I don't think he physically scared her, more like mentally. She always had to be the one in control."

"Harry, you lost your virginity at last." Abby almost squealed in his ear as she hugged him.

"Abbs I hate to tell you this but I lost it three years ago not long after my sixteenth." Harry wished he had kept quiet as he saw various expressions pass across her face.

"How could they? How could they corrupt my poor innocent Harry so young in life and at the sweet young age of sixteen!" Abby Exclaimed.

"Abbs, the legal age in the UK is sixteen and can we stop talking about my sex life?" Harry asked.

Gibbs was scrutinising Harry throughout the conversation.

"Abbs back to work," Gibbs started then looking over at Harry, pointing "you come with me."

Less than five minutes later Harry found himself in a small room with a large mirror covering one wall and being questioned by Gibbs of whom he had found out didn't believe in coincidences.

Harry being in Washington on the same day that a Petty Officer, that he had previously met, had been murdered and turning up at NCIS had seemed too much to be a coincidence. Not to mention he had an unknown relationship with Gibb's forensic scientist.


	3. Chapter 3

After being left in a room for two hours with only a mirror for company, something Harry didn't mind as it gave him time to sort things out in his mind. Someone had obviously gone after Petty Officer Lucia Thompson. What Harry wasn't sure about was if it was to do with her background or his. Granted he hadn't seen anyone from the Wizarding world in a while it didn't mean that he hadn't been spotted.

He was sure that there had been a man hunt on for him after he disappeared but doubted that it was still on going after two years.

Was it something to do with her past then? Maybe it was, she hadn't been without her own troubles either.

Harry almost jumped when the door opened to the interrogation area. The same man who had left him in this room had finally returned, with what suspiciously smelt like coffee.

"So Mr Potter, Where were you …"

And so the interrogation began.

It wasn't until half hour into the interrogation that Gibbs had let slip that they had already checked where he had been and that he had been spotted by numerous people. The questioning had taken an interesting turn after that.

"Mr Potter, what is your relationship with my forensics expert?" Even though it was asked with a light voice Harry could see the edge behind the question.

We met in a chat room years back. She's like an older sister to me." Harry replied, hoping that that would be the end of it.

"Your user name wouldn't so happen to be LostInTheWorld would it?" There was now a glint in Gibbs' eye and this glint couldn't have been further from Dumbledore's.

"Yes." Harry answered wondering just where this was going.

"The same LostInTheWorld who had my forensics expert worried sick for the past two years?" Gibbs carried on. You could almost hear him grinding his teeth.

"Oh young man, his is where you have been." Came the voice of an elderly lady who had just walked in the door. Not even a full second later a slightly younger man followed her, slightly out of breath.

"Sorry Jethro I turned round for but a moment and when I turned back she was gone," He gasped, turning to his mother he took her by the elbow and started to turn her towards the door.

"Oh nonsense Donald, I was just about to greet this charming young man in the chair." The woman carried one. Slapping away Donald's hand with her walking stick and walking over towards Harry.

"James? James is that you?" She began before moving right infront of him. Harry, being gobsmacked by being called his fathers name had not moved other to stare in wonder at the woman.

"James! I though you were dead. I specifically remember Petunia saying that you and my grand-niece had died in a car crash. Not that I believed it though. Oh no, neither of you either drove nor your wills weren't even read." By this time Gibbs and Ducky, otherwise known as Donald, weren't sure what to do.

"Umm, I think you've …" Harry began before he was cut of buy the woman.

"James your eyes have changed colour. I distinctively remember them being brown. I'm sure they are brown. Lily had the green eyes." The woman finally paused for more than a breath as she tried to figure out why this boy in front of her looked so much like her favourite Grand-niece and husband.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"Parents? Oh you must be Harry. Look at you all grown up. Why last time I saw you, you where in my arms sleeping like a little angel." The woman told him.

"How did you know my parents?" Harry asked. He couldn't remember any stories about any one his parents had known moving to America.

"I'm your Great Grand-Aunt of course," Turning around she beckoned Ducky over, "Donald come meet your Nephew Harry."

* * *

**OMAKE**

After being left in a room for two hours with only a mirror for company, something Harry didn't mind as it gave him time to sort things out in his mind. Someone had obviously gone after Petty Officer Lucia Thompson. What Harry wasn't sure about was if it was to do with her background or his. Granted he hadn't seen anyone from the Wizarding world in a while it didn't mean that he hadn't been spotted.

He was sure that there had been a man hunt on for him after he disappeared but doubted that it was still on going after two years.

Was it something to do with her past then? Maybe it was, she hadn't been without her own troubles either.

Harry almost jumped when the door opened to the interrogation area. In walked the only person Harry was afraid of at the moment.

Abby.

Harry cowered into his seat as she walked back and forth in front of him, hitting the palm of her hand with a ruler.

_The other side of the mirror Dinozzo said one word. "Kinky."_

_This was answered with a slap on the back of the head. _

"_Sorry Boss."_

"Sooo Harry, it's now time for some real answers. Where exactly have you been these last two years?" Abby ordered.

Harry was by now almost curled up into his chair, shooting the door hopeful and sorrowful looks.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

The only thing Harry was thinking at the moment was how did he go from having three family members that he would prefer to forget (and vice-versa) to having a two more family members, whom must be related to his mother if that had ever had any sort of contact with his Aunt Petunia.

And yet there they were looking at him as if he was some long lost relative that had been lost to them. He still couldn't think of how they even existed as surely his aunt would have mentioned them. He couldn't even remember Dudley ever receiving presents from them.

"If you're my relative's then how have I never heard of you before?" Harry asked, trying to get his thoughts together from all this madness.

"Never heard of me before?" The woman seemed surprised at first, the sniffed as if she had just thought of something beneath her, "Hmmm, if you had been sent to an orphanage I'm sure they would have found us somehow. Oh dear, you grew up with Petunia. You poor, poor dear. It must have been horrible."

"Uh…" Harry didn't even have much time to reply when he was interrupted.

"I dare say she didn't raise you right. Never could do anything properly, she married that oaf Dursley just to annoy her parents. Some nonsense about never receiving enough attention and how Lily got more than her. Personally I think that she was just upset that her younger sister got to go to that specialist boarding school in Scotland." The woman carried on.

"Not meaning to be rude and interrupt, but who are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, where are my manners? I am Victoria Mallard. You probably don't remember me it was such a long time ago. Now come along we have a lot of catching up to do. How did Petunia bring you up …" Victoria carried on as she walked into the room and led him out of the room. With one last look at Gibbs of whom he could have sworn was smirking at him he gave it. It wasn't every day that you met family after all.

* * *

Two hours later Harry found himself in the staff canteen with Victoria. After making sure Harry was capable of looking after his mother Ducky had gotten back to work, safe in the knowledge that she wouldn't wonder off before he had finished his work.

To an outsider it would seem as if the pair were talking about family life. The real conversation wasn't far off but was slightly different.

"Poor Neville, his parents where in their prime if what Augusta was saying back then was right. " Victoria said.

"They were, he got married just before I left. To Hannah Abbot. I still can't get over that you grew up with Neville's Grandmother. Did mum ever know?" Harry asked. It had come as a great shock when he found out that Victoria was a squib.

"Of course she did, I was at her wedding and recognised Frank from pictures Augusta would sent. We lost touch after that first war of yours. Terrible business that, of course I'd already moved to America by that point and had lost touch with Petunia, at her own request otherwise I would have known how she treated you and taken you away." Victoria told him.

"Does Donald know about magic?" Harry asked.

"Oh, goodness no. By the time he came along there was hardly anyone with magic that visited and bless him, he never realised that the owls where delivering letters when he did manage to catch a glimpse of them. His father knew a bit but what with him being a muggle we thought it best not to get Donald's hopes up just to have them dashed away." Victoria stated, "Now where are you staying at the moment?"

"In a hotel just down the road. Just until I find somewhere for the time that I'm here." Harry told her.

"Now, that just won't do. On our way home we'll drop round there and pick up your things. Your family and so will be living with us now. I know that Petunia never seemed to get it but Family is Family and so Family helps Family out." Victoria said, looking at Harry with this look in her eyes which warned him that it would be best not to argue.

"Mother, Harry, how are you both." Ducky had arrived and looked a little tired as he sat down in a spare chair by the table. Harry managed to quickly and discreetly undo the charm.

"Donald, I was just telling Harry that while he's here he won't be in a hotel but living with us. We'll have to pick up his stuff on our way home." Victoria said.

"Abby and I had a feeling that you'd be saying something like that. Abby will be taking Harry to get his things while we go home and prepare a room for him." Ducky said as Abby appeared, with a folder in hand.

"Come on Harry, we've got things to do. See you in a bit Ducky, Mrs Mallard." Abby said as she handed the folder to Victoria, a folder which contained some of the pictures Harry had taken in it.

Unknown to Harry while he had been talking to Victoria, a search on him had been done and while it had been confirmed that he was related to the Mallard's there where some pieces of information that didn't match up. Questions would be asked and if Gibbs had anything to do with it they would also be answered. No if's, no buts.#

Meanwhile as the search to find answers was going on in another part of DC in an office an alarm went off.

Glancing up from the desk the figure behind tapped their wand on a piece of paper that had arrived on their desk. After glancing over a slight frown came into place.

It seemed that not only had Harry Potter come to America, but he was also having muggles raise questions about who he was. Not just normal questions but an extensive search by a government agency.

It seemed like it was time to remind Harry Potter that no matter what he would like to think he was a wizard first and foremost.

Standing up the figure went to the fire place and started a floo call.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt…."


	5. Chapter 5

_I can honestly say that it does not feel as long as it has actually been since I last updated. Since then I have finished University, gotten a full time job, gone to expo's including the 5 __Captain's__ one in London last year __ and most importantly I got engaged. Life has been a bit hectic which when added to that fact I have __far __too many ways for this story to go varying in both story line and length put a hold on my updates._

_I will be carrying on with this story but updates will vary and be unpredictable – even for me. If anyone wants to use this story they are welcome to, I would love to see different spin-off's._

* * *

It had been two days since Harry had turned up unexpectedly at NCIS.

During that time Victoria had caught up with everything which had happened in the Wizarding world and had also skilfully managed to find out about how Harry had grown up.

While Harry was 'looking after' Victoria NCIS had solved the case about the dead Petty Officer. It turned out that her ex had caught up with her and had gotten violent when she had refused to get back with him.

The case had been broken when while asking about their daughter Lucia's mother had muttered about how none of this would happened if Dean (Lucia's ex) had caught up with her earlier. Apparently he had sold them a sob story and they had given him her address a week earlier.

Ducky was at NCIS working on a new case, leaving Harry in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Victoria and himself.

There was some classical music in the background which had been 'current' back when Victoria was a girl. Both of them were quite happy with the little to no conversation this morning as they both soaked in the information gained in the past few days.

It was at the end of breakfast when Harry got a feeling. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different. He wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad different, but with his luck he wasn't holding his breath.

He jumped out of his chair when the bell rang.

"Harry, be a dear and get the door" Victoria asked.

"Okay Aunty." Harry answered.

Victoria refused to let Harry call her anything else. For an old woman she had some quite frightening and twisted threats and Harry _did not _want to know how or where she learnt them. Knowing that she grew up with Neville's Gran made him feel all the more sorry for Neville.

Opening the door Harry looked at the person calling on the house and went into shock.

"Now Harry, I know you have more manners then that, especially if you spend any time with Victoria. Invite me in then."

"Of course, we had just finished breakfast, is it acceptable to go to the kitchen?" Harry asked.

"Humph. I suppose you have only been here a few days. Not even Victoria is a miracle worker. The attempt is certainly better than two years ago."

Harry ushered the now guest inside and towards the kitchen.

"Are you not going to even offer to take my coat?"

Well, Harry ushered the quest to the kitchen after hanging their coat and hat on the stand.

"Victoria, so this is where you have been keeping yourself."

"Augusta, how good it is to see you. I thought you said that you would never leave the United Kingdom."

"Things have calmed down in the last couple of years thanks to young Harry here. As soon as Kingsley found out where Harry was he made sure it would go no further then myself. It's still feels good to know that some young'uns have respect for their elders, even when they are grown men." Augusta said with what Harry could only call well practised smirk, one which Malfoy would never be able to achieve.

Harry's respect for Neville was growing by the second. If they kept this up he would be bowing to Neville when he next saw him in awe of how he managed to survive growing up with his Grandmother.


End file.
